


5 times someone new picked Peter up from school. (And one time it was the person he was least expecting)

by fallingforbees



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Lives at The Tower, Father-Son Relationship, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, He gets no respect here, Hurt/Comfort, If you squint there is minor mj/peter, Italian Tony Stark, Maybe you dont need to squint...., Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Happy Hogan, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle Happy Hogan, We Die Like Men, When i said fluff i may have lied, i dont like him., its kinda obvious, sam Wilson actually likes his job, theyre also happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforbees/pseuds/fallingforbees
Summary: Another 5+1 fic where another one of Peters aunts and uncles pick him up from school while his dads away at conferences for the next week and a half.And one time the person he was least expecting showed up
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 360
Collections: Marvel





	1. Nat

It was a regular Monday morning for the boy. He woke up to Fridays voice filtering through the ceiling and her informing him that ‘if he didnt get up soon Boss has threatened to turn on the sprinklers again’. That made Peter laugh, he knew his dad was joking but he still moved a bit faster. Especially after what happened last time. 

By the time he was ready he walked to the kitchen to see Tony sat there in a three piece suit and a cup of coffee in his hand. So he had meetings this morning, he was never that well dressed unless that was the case. Tony heard the boy come in and he smiled softly at the boy. He hated going away for meetings, normally he tried to get Pepper to have them in the tower or, even better, have them at the weekends so that Peter could come along as his intern. 

“Hey Petey-Pie” he said while pushing a plate towards him. He heard Peter groan at the name but sat down anyways. 

“How long this time?” He knew the drill, with some luck it would only be a few days. He hated his dad having to go away for meetings. He heard his dad sigh and come and sit next to him. 

Tony sucked in a breath. He’d been pushing off this trip for a couple of months and he knew Peter wouldn't like it at all. He didn’t like it one bit either. “Almost two weeks, it sucks i know. I tried to convince Pep to let me bring you along on ‘intern business’ but she was adamant that ‘people would get suspicious’” he finished his imitation of Pepper which caused Peter to giggle. 

“I mean she has a minor point but i would rather come with you.” He said as he leaned into his dads side. To the public he was ‘Peter Parker, Tony Starks intern’ and not his son. He didn’t mind, he still did all the things he would have done if he was seen as ‘Tony Starks son’ in the media but with a little more safety. He knew the dangers of what could happen, they couldn’t really risk more people knowing. 

They spent the rest of the time before they had to leave just in each other’s company. They hated being separated, it had been like that since Peter was a baby. Sometimes if Tony couldnt bear to leave him with Pepper, Happy or Rhodey he would bring his kid to meetings. He would walk in with his kid in his arms and with a small smile on his face before throwing an apologetic glance at Pepper, or who ever else was at the meeting with him. The room of people would always give him sceptic looks, ‘who the hell would bring their kid to a meeting?’ Slightly brushing it off before starting the meeting. They knew Tony had a flair for the dramatics. Over the course of the meetings they learnt that the baby would never make too much of a sound. Or if he did, Tony would excuse himself to take care of his kid before coming back, still with his kid in his arms. They also knew that Pepper would always be willing to hold the baby if Tony needed both arms for something. To the rest of the room it was just like looking in on a little family. 

When Friday announced that it was the latest time that they could both leave before being late, Tony grabbed his last bag and Peter grabbed his backpack before they both went down into a sleek black car that Tony owned and waited for Happy. 

Peter could be dropped off first, so he unbuckled himself and hugged his dad has hard has he could before murmuring an ‘I love you’, and hearing his dad murmur one back with a ruffle in his hair, before hopping out the car and heading over to where Ned was waiting for him. He felt his wrist vibrate and he looked down to read a message from his dad. 

-iron father-

Call me when you finish later, i just got my schedule, it’s a boring meeting. 

He read it and laughed, he turned to look at the car and nod before being pulled into school by the crowed.

“What is it?” Ned asked him while they were walking towards the lockers. 

“Dads away for meetings for almost two weeks and he’s already trying to get me to call him in the middle of them.” He said with a laugh and showed Ned the message on his watch. The only two people Peter had told about being Tony Starks son were Ned and MJ. Ned was a the only one when they found out to have a fanboy moment. He knew MJ wouldn’t care but later she just asked if she could have a meeting with Pepper Potts at some point. 

Ned just laughed, his best friends life was insane. 

——————— 

Peters day had been going really well for a Monday. He had only been cautioned by his phone going off more often, his dad was being really needy. Not that Peter didn’t miss his dad, he also didn’t want his phone taken away. Plus Flash was sick, so he wasn't in that day. Peters day was going pretty well. 

Or at least he assumed it was going well. He just assumed that Happy would pick him up after school. So he, Ned and MJ all walked outside and were on the look out for his car. Eyes scanning the still large sea of parents and busses, till something caught Peters eye. There stood in-front of her motorbike with two helmets in hand was Natasha Romanov. In the flesh. 

Her eyes caught Peters and she just smiled, he loved auntie Nat. She was someone he knew he could trust that wouldn’t say anything to his dad unless they both agreed it was a good idea. There were certain things he couldn't ever tell Tony to his face, so with some of the rougher topics he’d always have Nat be there with him or have her tell his dad. It was something Tony respected this too, he knew that even with the close relationship between him and his son, somethings are easier to tell someone else. He also knew that Nat maybe holding some secrets for Peter, he knew that of they were of enough concern they would go to him. He genuinely liked Nat, there were few people he could say that about. And if it was about the ex Russian spy, then so be it. 

Peter just groaned and MJ was just looking in awe, she loved Nat too. Ned was also looking, but more at the bike. He loved the black widow, of course he did... But that bike was a beauty. 

“I guess thats my queue to go, we calling tonight?” He said before he left. 

“Duh, how else am i actually going to get you two dumbasses to study.” MJ said with a small smile before turning to leave. 

Ned just smiled and nodded before whispering, “your life man.” Then the two boys did their overly long handshake before leaving. 

Peter turned and walked towards his aunt, “Seriously Nat? People are going to be on my ass for this..”

“Hello to you too маленький паук” she said while passing Peter his helmet. “You kiss your father with that mouth do you?” She carried on with a smile on her face. Grabbing his bag and making sure it was secure. 

“You and dad have both heard worse from me. Plus now I’m learning Russian, you slipping into your Russian isn’t going to stop me from understanding.” He said with a sly smile. He was already almost fluent in Italian - his dad was adamant that he learnt. Auntie Nat was also adamant that he learnt Russian too, ‘it could be helpful’, she had said. Peter wasn’t against it, he loved learning new things anyways. 

Peter loved riding her bike. He always a felt so free, the feeling of the wind whipping around him, even with the helmet on. It was exhilarating. As soon as he got home, he had Nat both walked up to the common floor before Peter remembered he needed to call his dad. So he excused himself and headed towards the elevator while asking Friday if it was actually a good idea to call.  
Nat was sat on the sofa watching the boy walk off, he was talking to Friday about something. From where she was sat she could just see the similarities between father and son. She loved the boy with all her heart, she was just lucky to be in his life. She saw Peter hesitate before turning back and running to give her a hug. She returned it with love and care. He heard the phone connect and let go of his aunt and sent her a smile and a wave before the elevator doors closed and she just heard the boy laughing into his phone. 

No one had to know that Peter Stark was making her go soft. She just heard Sam laugh from where he was sat over in the corner and she expertly threw a pillow at him which hit him square in the face. She smiled before turning towards the kitchen with warmth in her heart.


	2. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes is very proud of his metal arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if I mentioned this but Peter is powerless in this! He hasn’t gone on his trip to OSCORP yet but the rest of the story is the same, it also takes place after civil war but everyone’s happy because i want them to be (i am god *cackles manically*)

Peter had tried to get his Dad to make sure Happy was the only one to pick him up from school. He loved his Aunt Nat, of course. But Flash had been away, meaning he had no backlash from that. Even Pepper had agreed to them picking him up -that was just rare. Normally she would be on about the media field day but she had said something about ‘them needing to be seen doing normal things’, because picking up your secret nephew from school is so normal. 

With Pepper, his Dad and all of the Avengers on board, Peter had zero chance of winning. It was only two weeks right? They were bound to give up eventually. Seriously, why do they take so much pleasure in this. 

Little did Peter know they just wanted to spend some more time with him. Yes they lived together, yes they saw each other almost everyday, and yes they had all known Peter since he was born. Yet, Peter had become more... distant he wouldn't always come and relax on the common floor anymore, he'd most likely be in he and Tonys living room. They knew that he was in highschool and that he was the secret son of a multi billionaire who just so happened to be Ironman. Being a highschooler was stressful enough, they all knew that. But seeing the boy they knew slowly retreat was heartbreaking. Everyone knew that his relationship was closest with Nat, she was a solid mother figure in Peters life, that was the main reason why she was the first one to pick the boy up. They had also decided it was the perfect time to make sure there was no other external input for him retreating. Surely he wasn't being bullied? 

Nat had told everyone that she saw nothing, only that he and his friends seemed truly close. That made everyone smile a little, they knew that he struggled making friends, they knew that Ned and Peter had known each other for the last 6 years at least, so it’s was a blessing they went to the same school. When she brought up the girl, both Sam and Bucky started to laugh a little. With Sam muttering, ‘The young ones learn fast.’ Which lead to a pillow being thrown at him by Steve. 

After dinner was made they made sure to have Friday alert Peter and to tell him to get of the phone with his Dad to come and eat. They all knew how close they were but they wanted him to eat. Peter came down with a smile on his face and muttered something to Friday in Italian before fully joining the rest of his family to eat. It was almost the same as usual, apart from he lack of Tony sat at the head of the table causing trouble with his son. Their meal was almost done when Friday alerted Peter that he had multiple missed calls from MJ and Ned trying to get him to study. They let the boy leave with him speaking more Italian to the AI. 

They all watched with small smiles on their faces. They were glad that he had some people who cared about him around. They were just waiting for the next day, who knew what they would see when they picked him up from school. 

——————

Peter was 99% sure that his family was out to get him. Logically he knew that they cared about him and wanted the best for him. His Dad had to reassure him of that multiple times that day, it was his second day of being away and neither, father or son, really wanted to leave each other alone. There were just as many texts back and forth between them that day plus Peter managed to get away with no one catch of him on his phone. At lunch his Dad called him to check in and to also say hello to both Ned and MJ. Both of Peters friends could tell he missed his him, they knew how close they were and how much time they spent together. They knew the toll it would take on both of them for with these meetings. Sometimes they both envied Peters relationship with Tony, but then they would remember that every family had its faults. Even his, no matter how perfect it looked. 

So when he, Ned and MJ all walked put of the school building that afternoon and everyone was keeping clear of a certain car. They all knew something was wrong. Normally everyone would be louder and also not sending not so sly glances towards a certain black car parked outside the school, dead in the middle of the parking lot. 

Peter had a small smile of disbelief on his face that quickly over powered the annoyance he felt. There, leaning as casually as possible, was James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. Peter loved his Uncle Bucky for many reasons, but the main one being he baked. Meaning, Peter was the first one to try any creation. Along with that, they first bonded when Bucky didn't want to go to his Dad when his arm was acting up. Peter knew what happened between them and it wasn't pretty, but he also knew that it wasn’t the man that was stood in front of him. It was the Winter Soldier, they were two different people. Peter was the one that managed to slowly bring Tony around to liking Bucky, although he did call him James, it made both men laugh.

No matter how often Ned saw the rest of his family he often had a fanboy moment none the less. So as all three of them were walking towards the car Ned was trying not to hyperventilate, “Oh. My. God. It’s Bucky, Peter what is your life. Why is he here today?” 

“Ned, chill. You’ve known him for a while now.” Peter just laughed, “ I don’t know why he’s here but Dad said something about ‘just letting them be’. I think they just wanted to see me more. I haven’t been around them that much...” he tapered off to the end. Ned just nodded, masking his worry to what his friend had said. MJ on the other hand was more forthcoming. 

“Why haven’t you been around them? I know how much you love spending time with your jumbo sized family.” 

“MJ.... please, don’t.” He didn’t wants to talk about it. Not at all. It was a bit hard to hide the fact you’re being bullied from a group of ex-spies, soliders and people who watched you grow up. Plus, he had told MJ and Ned that he told them about it. He clearly hadn’t. 

MJ was just watching him as they all walked up to Bucky, she had a hunch but she also knew better than to push it. 

Bucky was watching them all walk over, he had offered that day. He watched as Peter and his friends started to walk over. His faces was lit up, he was going to meet the girl Nat brought up last night, he also watched as Peters face fell at the question the girl asked him. He continued watching till the boy and his friends were stood in front of him. “Hey kid, Ned, you must be MJ? its nice to see you again.” He watched as Peter nudged Ned out of his trance and MJ just nodded, she wasn't engrossed by his arm, she almost looked like she didn’t care. He didnt miss the looked she gave towards Peter. 

“Really Bucky, the arm? Everyone’s avoiding you like the Black Plague right now.” Peter said with a smile forming on his face. He knew how much pride he took in his arm since his Dad and the princess of Wakanda had made him a new one. 

“You know how much i hate confining it. I can’t move it properly when i do.” He said while moving the elbow joint around in a weird manner making all three teens laugh (even MJ). 

“So your solution was to make all of your clothes one sleeved? No.. that’s not weird at all.” Peter laughed back at him. 

They continued a small conversation before Ned mentioned he should be on his way and MJ agreed. They said their usual goodbyes and started to leave with MJs parting line something about remembering that they would be calling to study that night. Bucky looked at the three of them with a small smile on his face, he was glad that he had found people who cared about him. He also looked around the car park, there was an obvious parting where he was parked and people giving him looks. As he was looking around he saw a group of boys, all looking around Peters age stood staring. With one looking dead at Peter with malice laced on his face. He was done with looking around by the time Peter had walked back to him. 

“Actually ready to go?” He said with a laugh 

“Yes i am, thank you.” Peter replied while poking his metal arm. “How’s it treating you by the way?” They started up a small conversation as they got into the car, Peter was insisting that he came down to the lab so he could run some diagnostics later. ‘Like father like son’ was all Bucky could think before he saw Peters posture change. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he quietly muttered “shit” under his breath. 

“What is it?” He asked the boy while looking towards where Peters was looking. It was where the group of boys where stood moments ago. 

“I-its nothing. Just remembered that i left some homework in my locker..” Bucky knew he was lying. He was terrible at it.

“Do you want to go grab it then?” He said going along with it. He knew it had something to do with that boy. He just watched as Peter stammered his decline. Stating that Ned could send him photo of it. 

The conversation on the drive home was stilted, Peter answering all the questions out of necessity rather than enjoyment. His posture slowly became more relaxed but his mind was full. It looked like he was forming an internal debate with himself. Bucky was pretty sure it was something to do with that boy he had seen, the way he changed. It wasn’t nice. Was he being bullied? 

They pulled into the garage and Bucky just looked at Peter who was texting his Dad. Looking at the boy he seemed like normal. He knew better then to just base it off appearance though, he knew from experience that no matter how happy and golden someone can look from the outside there’s bound to be something eating him up. 

Getting out of the car they both walked towards the elevator and took Bucky up to the common room and then Peter up to the penthouse. He needed to call his Dad and check in before they could run some diagnostics. 

Peter was happy for some time alone. After he had gotten into the car his eyes had immediately snapped up to meet Flash’s. He was so done for. Luckily no one had really seen him with Nat yesterday so it wasn’t massive news. Yet, the fact he just got into a car with Bucky Barnes who was better known as the Winter Soldier to pretty much the rest of the world. He will be in complete shit with Flash. Awesome. 

Normally he could get away with hiding his bully from his family. He’d done a pretty good job at it so far, he never got physical. Always verbal, his favourite one was picking at his family situation. He had a stable home, a father who loved him to the end of the world and back, an obscene amount of aunts and uncles who he adored and who adored him. Yet to the rest of the world, he was an orphan who lived with his uncle Happy and had thus, managed to swing a Stark Internship. So Flashes favourite topic was to pick at his family, jabs aimed at his parents (or lack of them) and his fake internship. It was completely ironic really, his internship was pretty much fake. It was a cover for if his Dad or one of his aunts/uncles came to pick him up. Aka the next week and a half. 

He really doubts that he’ll be able to get away with hiding the flash situation any longer now. He had it under control, he knew that if Flash went for him he wouldn’t go for any one else. It would be better off in the long run. His own torment for the saving of others. Maybe he would be able to. Just maybe... 

Peter and Tony spent a couple of hours on the phone together. They really missed each other, even with the time on the phone it never seemed to be enough when it came down to it. They would talk about anything and everything, then just spend sometime together working, his Dad making sure he wouldn't procrastinate anything. He knew his son was pretty much a certified genius but not having a working and studying ethic was different. He couldnt go through life without putting in any effort, it would also be helpful if he wanted to go to collage. He knew perfectly well that he spent time with MJ and Ned almost every night studying, or it should be ‘studying’ because he knew that they mainly goofed around together, MJ included. He was just glad to know his son has some others in his corner who also knew who he really was. Tony has noticed something was up with his son, he had noticed from the beginning, he would see him turn down offers with his aunts and uncles to either sit in his room or sit in the living room with Tony. Not that he didn't mind, he loved having his son around. It was just so... unlike him. During that phone call he saw that Peter didn't seem himself, he was slipping into Italian more, it was a habit that was formed when he was young. He used to start speaking in Italian when he just wanted to talk to his Dad with no one else knowing. That was a tell tale sign at first. Just looking at him he seemed more sullen and a lot less energetic. He knew that if he was with the boy they would probably be cuddling on the sofa with Star Wars playing in the background. 

“Hey bambi?” He watched as Peters head snapped up, wide doe eyes and all, it made him laugh. 

“What is it?” He was looking around him trying to figure out what had made his Dad laugh. 

“It’s nothing, you just looked like a deer caught in some headlights.” He said it with such a warm smile, then he saw his kid groan and sprawl out onto his desk. 

“Daaaadddd”

“Peeettterrrrr” 

They made eye contact for a few seconds before bursting into laughter like nothing in the world was funnier. Once they calmed down Tony took a look a his kid, a smile still playing on his face. 

“Are you okay Peter?” He asked with a small smile. Peter knew that his Dad would always be there for him. That he would always have his back and do what he could offer his son. Yet, on this topic he just felt helpless, words filtered into his head, ‘you dare speak a word of this Penis to your uncle or to Tony Stark. Like they would even have time for you. I will make your life even worse than it already is’. He could just remember the way Flash had spat his fathers name back at him, the whineyness only a toddler could pull off threading in. He knew he could always talk to his Dad, and to Happy and to anyone else in the tower, but he could handle it. So he just inhaled and said the best lie he could. 

“I’m fine, really. Uncle Bucky picked me up today and it was a little more attention grabbing than normal. Crap, Dad its okay if i go into the lab right?” He said while checking his watch. He forgot about checking up on his Uncles arm. He just heard his Dad laugh.

“Language...” That made Peter glare at him, “Yes it is, make sure you don’t touch anything without you know you’re not supposed to without at least asking me first. Any reason you're all of a sudden rushing off?” He knew that what Peter had told him before was a complete lie, his son. Tony Starks son, of all people, was terrible at lying. It made him almost snort. Ironic. 

“I promised Bucky that I’d run diagnostics on his arm, i just want to make sure it’s working okay, and it completely slipped my mind.” He said while throwing on a hoodie. It always got cold down there. 

“Ahhh, of course. My son. Following in my foot steps. Oh and so young,” Tony had his hands against his heart in the melodramatic way only he could pull off. He watched Peter roll his eyes and smirk at him. “Just dont do anything I would do, please eat yes? If I hear something from Fri that you haven’t i’ll get those PSAs you love oh so very much to wake you up.” He knew his sons detestment for those PSAs, Peters reaction was priceless. 

“I’ll eat, I’ll eat. Man this house has some weird punishments. I think this is my cue to depart before anymore threats are made. I love you Dad.” He hung up after hearing his dad return the affection. Letting Friday know to alert his uncle he started his decent down to the lab. 

When they got down there everything was almost like it was normal again. He was relaxed and working with Bucky always made him happy, no matter what on. 

“We ready to make sure my child is okay?” Bucky just said with a wide grin on his face as he was detaching his arm and laying it gently on the table. 

“If by child you mean your arm then yes, i don't think I have mastered paediatrics yet.” Peter said while getting Friday to bring up a scan. 

“The fact you said ‘yet’ in that sentence worries me small Stark. How do you keep that in your head?” Bucky said as he sat next to the boy. 

“Certified genius.” Was the only answer the older man got before they slipped into easy conversation. 

“So... that was MJ then earlier?” Bucky started again looking at the boy. 

“Yes, that was MJ. I thought i had introduced you guys to her?” Peter kept his eyes trained on the arm. He could feel his neck heat up. 

“Nope.” He said popping the p, “You never did. I see why you like her. She’s smart.” He could see his nephews face turning red. 

“She didn’t say a thing to you!” Peters face was going bright red. 

“Exactly. Smart.” He said while jabbing Peters arm. 

“At the rate your going Uncle Bucky, im going to purposely break your child.” He said while swatting away his uncles arm away.

“You would never..”

“Try me..”

They kept eye contact for the longest time before Bucky moved his arms and they sat back into comfortable silence. He wanted too bring up what happened earlier but he decided against it for now. After a while conversation perked back up again and one thing led to another until...

“So you throw it in the can and you say....”

“This bitch is empty, yeet?” 

“Ahhh yes, you may not be as much as a grandad as first thought” Peter stroked his chin like he was thinking over the most important issues before cackling. Which then caused Bucky to join in. That’s how Steve found them, doubled over with laughter and with empty water bottles all around them. 

Bucky knew that he would have to tell everyone else about what he suspects with the bullying, he wanted to keep his nephew safe. Peter could wrap literally anyone around his finger, including the ex hydra agent, no one had to know he was pretty much as soft as a marshmallow for that boy. 

“Hey Fri, please may you send that last video to dad for me?” 

“Of course Master Peter. All done.”

“Thanks Friday.” He thought his Dad would enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!! I may have just re edited this chapter and uploaded it instead of the next one bUT i am workin on it i promise you that :)


	3. Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts will always be there for the Stark boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo, i really wanted to get this chapter up today. So this is my apology for a lack of coherency :D

He was right. His Dad loved the video. After he ate dinner Friday alerted him he had an incoming call from his Dad, so he decided to go back down to the lab and continue talking to him before he had to study with Ned and MJ.

“Kid, that was gold. How’d you even convince him to do that?” Tony was laughing, but it wasn’t reaching his eyes.

“We were talking about how he needs to educate himself with all the stuff he missed, i brought up vine and we may have watched a bunch of compilations.” Peter replied as he span around on the chair. He noticed something was up, he didn't want to ask, there were high chances that the meetings were extended or something. It wasn’t they first time that it had happened, and probably wouldn't be the last either.

They managed to keep that conversation going for a while before Peters spinning mind was distracting him more. Tony knew something was wrong, call it parental instincts if you will. In reality he knew that Peter could sense something was wrong with him, he didn’t want to admit that there was something wrong. Plausible deniability, always a nice way to get out of things. But he knew he couldn’t hold it back any longer, he knew he couldn't keep it from his son, that wasn’t fair at all.

“I got a call from Pep earlier...” he started, he saw Peters head cock to the side a little. Man his kid was adorable. “She said that the meetings have been extended till the end of next week, plus she has to fly out to join me on Thursday.” He watches as Peter just looked deflated.

There it was, the bandaid ripped off, rarely did both his Dad and Pepper have to go. They must not be going too well. He just sighed and gave a small smile. “It’s alright, they’re not going too great are they?” Watching his Dad just shake his head before replying.

“Nope, we need Pep and her mastermind out here. She also mentioned something else...” He was really happy about this last part of Peppers plan. He just saw his sons eyes flash with curiosity. “She has to fly out here tomorrow night, so she said she’d pick you up from school tomorrow to save you from any further Avenger embarrassment.”

A smile formed on Peters face. He loved his Auntie Pep just as much as Nat but man would he be glad to see her face tomorrow after school. They hadn’t seen much of each other over the past few days, or when they did see each other it would only be for a short while before either Peter had to go to bed, or Peppers phone started to ring again. Being a CEO sounded stressful.

—————

Pepper was over the moon to be picking up Peter. She hadn’t seen him as much as she has wanted too recently, being a CEO was stressful. Now with the meetings Tonys currently at going slightly pear shaped, she just wanted a couple of carefree hours with her nephew before she had to fly out to see what she could do over the next week.

She was also aware of what the rest of Peters aunts and uncles had been up too, Nat was always the on keeping her in the loop. They had worked out their differences and became really close friends. The fact that her nephew could be being bullied saddened her to the core, he was one of the happiest kids she’d ever met. He’d always been a happy child too, constantly smiling and laughing, being shy and timid too. He’d be a heartbreaker and she knew it. Peter was as a smart as his father, probably would be even smarter than him too. She didn’t know Peters mother but from what Tony had said she’d been a top scientist somewhere. He got both his parents smarts and managed to grow up keeping his humility and politeness.

She turned up to the school 10 minutes before it ended so she could park and double check her emails for a final time till that night, quickly writing a few drafts before checking the time and just standing outside the car. She knew that Peter was aware she was picking him up but she just wanted to be sure he could make her out from the crowd. Peppers mind started to drift, she was used to being constantly busy, hardly getting a rest, Tony was always trying to have her take a break. Making sure that she was okay. It was a rarity that she would accept that offer but right now, this was pretty nice. She had never wanted to have kids, she had a plan in mind, she wanted to get out there and make a change, and she was. Yet this track made her crave some domesticity in her life, picking up her kid from school and hoping home together. She’d always secretly envied Tony in that sense.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed how much time had passed. She checked her watch then looked around the car park, ten minutes had passed and there was no sign of Peter. She quickly sent him a message trying to calm the worry that was setting into her gut. Nothing bad could have happened right?

It took another two minutes before she saw Peter walking out of the school building. He looked... like he was on the verge of tears. What had happened to him? She rushed over, stopping him in his tracks.

“Peter?” She asked trying to get the boy to lift his face to meet hers. “Hey, Pete, you’re okay now.” She pulled him to her chest, giving him the gentlest hug possible. He was trembling, almost like he was willing himself to keep his tears back. “Shh, shh, you can let it all out baby. I’m right here.” Those were the words that made his dam break. He started sobbing into her shoulder. Bless the boy.

They stood there for at least five minutes before his sobs turned to sniffles and he was able to pull back. Pepper took in the boy in-front of her, he looked much worse then she had first thought. He had a slight bruise on his temple. “S-sorry.” He just mumbled before bringing his eyes down and picking up his bag.

“Hey, there’s no need to apologise. Let’s go home, we can talk about it there.” Pepper took Peters bag and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, making sure he knew he had her support. She really wished that she could chalk all of this up to him just having a bad day, she knew better than that though. There was defiantly something else going on. All she had to do was talk to him,

On their way back to the tower the ride was eerily quiet and still. She knew from experience that Peter was an extremely energetic boy, he would always be talking and moving in some sort of way, he was very similar to Tony in that sense. Together those two caused an obscene amount of mischief. There were often times they’d sneak out of the tower together when Peter was younger, it was a massive PR head ache for such a mundane thing but she couldn’t seem to care. She adored seeing Tony so happy. He was made for parenthood even if he wouldn’t admit it, always laying it on Peter, “See i got lucky Pep, he’s golden. Utterly golden.”

Nothing of mass consequence happened on the ride back, just the soft sounds of what ever was playing on the radio keeping them company. She didn’t mind, but the worry was starting to set into her stomach, what had happened? Why had someone hurt him? Had someone even hurt him?

Her mind was still spinning by the time they had gotten to the tower, she grabbed Peters bag and they made their way towards the elevator.

“Good afternoon Ms Potts, Master Peter? You seem to be in distress, would you like me to inform Boss?” Fridays concerned voice came through the ceiling, she looked at the boy, pulling him a little closer and giving him a quick squeeze.

“No t-thank you Fri, but can you t-tell him that i wont call him till a little later for me?” His voice sounded strained, like he was trying to keep himself together again.

“All done Peter.”

They were almost at the penthouse when Peppers phone was buzzing in her back pocket. She already had a feint idea about who it was but she pulled it out ways.

  
_Tony Stark_

_Pep, tell me you’re with him. What’s wrong?_

_Pepper Potts_

_I am, I’m about to ask him. I’ll keep you updated._

_You’re meant to be in a meeting too, try and focus._

She took a breath in and they had reached the penthouse, luckily no one else had needed to get on so they walked in together, but then again she was also sure that Friday wouldn’t let anyone on. She motioned for Peter to sit on the couch as she went to the kitchen, he hadn’t said anything more after what he had said to Friday. With that his voice had been strained, he looked like he was barely keeping himself together too. Going to the freezer she grabbed the tubs of ice cream she knew Nat had hidden for occasions this. Walking back to the living room with the pints in hand she saw that Peter had already burrowed himself into his blanket, it was Star Wars themed he got it as a gift from his Dad a couple of years back.

She sat next to the boy, kicking of her shoes so she could fold her feet under her comfortably, she looked at Peter, resting a hand on his cheek before lifting his head so they could meet eyes. She lightly brushed away the tears on his face with her thumb. She pulled him into a hug and they stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled the courage to ask what happened.

“I-it w-was nothing A-a-aunt Pep...” He said shaking his head lightly against her shoulder. The words that had been spat at him swirling around in his head.

“Peter, as much as i love you. That was the biggest lie I’ve heard you tell,” She started with a slight chuckle. “You’re safe here, can you please tell me what happened?” She asked in a small whisper. She heard Peter inhale and exhale, his breathing starting to match Peppers after a moment. He started slowly.

“M-MJ and Ned weren’t t-t-there t-today. So i-it wa-wasnt going to b-be good f-from the start.” He started with a slight chuckle, his stutter was back. “M-my only s-s-saving gra-grace was th-that you would be p-picking m-me up, n-not the o-others.” He said it with a small smile, he carried on describing his day till he took a steadying breath and started to explain what happened. “T-there’s t-this kid. I-i d-d-dont think he likes me th-that much.” He said with a small smile before a grimace took over. Pepper just rubbed her had over his back in small circles. “H-he likes to make fu-fun of m-my ‘family situation’. S-saying st-stuff like h-happy and dad d-d-dont care. T-that m-my internships fa-fa-fake.” Peter stopped and just took a deep breath. It felt good to start getting it off his chest but he just wished he didnt have to tell Pepper like this. “I kn-know its not t-true but it st-still hurts.” He said the last part as a whisper.

Pepper looked at the boy with mild disbelief on her face. How could someone be so cruel. She knew what the cover story was, that he was Happys nephew and that he had an internship with Tony, it made sense. To the rest of the world Peter was an orphan who lived with his uncle and that Tony was really close to them both, he was known to take the boy to meetings when he was younger and he grew up to gain an internship on with the man. People found it weird sometimes but it made most sense, or at least it would until he was 18 and his true identity would be revealed.

“Peter, how long has this been going on?” She asked gently, so everyone was right. He was being bullied.

“U-umm, p-probably too lo-long..” he said with a small sheepish smile, he knew he could have let it not escalate anymore but by taking all the hits himself he could save others. “Maybe s-sixish? Mo-months.” He said it with a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Peter, honey. You could have come to any of us. Everything that boy has been saying is completely untrue, you’re loved by everyone here. You’re living a pretty strange life and you’re allowed to ask for help, you don’t have to face this alone okay?” Pepper said it was completely certainty in her voice. He didn’t need to face this alone. Not at all. She felt him pull away but tighten the blanket around his shoulders like a cape. “What are you doing?”

“Yo-you forgot the sp-sp-spoons.” He said it with a small smile before walking to the kitchen and grabbing some so they could eat their ice cream.

That’s how they spent their afternoon together, watching rubbish reality tv and eating ice cream. Before they knew it, it was time for Pepper to leave. Before she did she made sure to order in enough Chinese food for Peter, plus some just incase. She also messaged Nat asking her to come up and keep him company, Pepper was certain she’d watched the footage. So she knew what was happening. She knew that she and Peter were incredibly close, it was nice that he had another female figure in his life.

“Th-thank you for everything Auntie Pep.” She heard Peter whisper before she got into the elevator, Happy was already waiting with her bags downstairs.

“Of course Peter, Nats going to be up with a minute, i think she comes bearing food. Make sure to call your Dad too okay? He’s bound to be worried about you.” She said with a small smile before kissing his forehead.

They both heard the elevator open with Nat walking in, she had the bag of food with her and on that note Pepper left with a smile for Peter and mentioning something to Nat before the doors closed behind her.

“I hope you're willing to share some food with me маленький паук, i skipped on Sams cooking for this.” She said as she came to sit next to the boy. A smile stretched across both of their faces, they both loved Sams cooking. Peter assumed she already knew what had happened, hardly anything got past Nat.

“I-I’m going t-t-to call Dad f-first.” He said while fishing his phone out of his bag, he felt lighter. Unlike the world would swallow him up, he knew he had to tell his Dad first. That scared the living crap out of him.

While his phone powered up he started to walk towards his room, he might as well put his PJs on, he would probably be watching movies with Nat anyways. His phone lit up and he was bombarded with a bunch of missed calls and texts from a load of different people. 3 missed calls from Ned, a couple messages from MJ, a load of messages from all his aunts and uncles. Finally at the bottom there was a mix of calls and messages from his Dad.

_Iron father_  
_Kid_  
_Kid_  
_Kid_  
_You forgot your watch_  
_Answer your phone please._  
_Wait you have a test today don't you?_  
_Good move dont answer_  
_Ill call you later, love you kiddie_

Peter just laughed. He aced that test.

_Peter, i got Fridays message what’s wrong?_  
_Peppers told me to calm down_  
_Let me know if you’re okay_  
_I love you_  
_Call me when you’re ready_

Peter took a deep breath and pressed on his Dads contact and called him. He also grabbed one of his Dads sweatshirts that he stole a while back and pulled it on over his head as the phone was ringing. On the third ring he picked up.

“Peter?” His worried voice travelled through the phone.

“N-nope this is N-n-nat” he answered with a small smile, he saw his Dads face painted in mind disbelief and concern. He knew he looked like crap too, his eyes were still puffy, his nose red and his hair was all over the place.

“Oh very well then Ms Romanov, please may I speak to my son?” Tonys smile was pretty tight but there was amusement painted in his eyes. Peter put his phone down and picked it back up.

“W-w-well hello th-there.” Peter said with a shy smile.

“General kenobi.” Tony muttered before continuing, he caught Peter giggling. “Haha! My son is aliveeee.”

“Who said i was d-d-dead?” Peter said with confusion knitted into his brows.

“I just assumed that Pepper committed murder after I didn’t hear from you after a while.” He said with a small smirk.

“Mmm makes se-sense. Complete se-sense.” He said with a smile before his guilt started to consume him, “I’m s-s-sorry, I should ha-have called so-sooner.”

“No no, Peter it’s okay, there’s no need to apologise. I don’t mind, I can see you’re safe and Pep made sure I knew you safe too. We don't have to talk about it yet bambino, but I just need to know you’re okay right now.” The pure love was shown easily in his voice, it made Peter want to cry again.

“I-i th-think i w-will be.” He said it with a small smile on his face, they made eye contact for a while before he heard a knock on his door and Nat walked in.

“Is that the real Natasha Romanov? Oh my, look Peter. The real Natasha Romanov!” He said with enough humour in his voice and both he and Peter started to laugh.

“Just wanted to say that the foods getting cold, clearly the time spent apart has made you both insane. Hello Anthony, Pepper should be with you in a few hours.” Nat said with a small smile but with the heavy sarcasm in her voice that made Peter giggle.

“Alright, alright. Im going to let you go eat bud, i love you. Call me if you get bored.”

“I love you too Dad.” Peter just smiled and hung up. He and Nat went to eat and spent the rest of their evening in-front of the tv watching Star Wars. Nat didnt want to bring up the whole bullying thing, she knew she’d have to at some point but right now, she just wanted Peter to forget out the whole thing and just make the most of his evening.

—————

When Pepper arrived at the hotel she and Tony would be staying at she walked into a mess of a man. She hadn’t been on her phone durning the flight and she assumed that the man would be okay.

She was let into his room after putting her bags in hers and walked in too see him pacing the room with his phone in hand. His head snapped up to meet hers when she walked in.

“What happened?” Was all Tony said before Pepper explained everything that Peter had said and everything she had seen.

Tony just looked at her with a mix of emotions playing on his face. How had he missed that, how had he missed his son was being bullied? He should have noticed. He should have noticed before anything escalated anymore. He was only mildly aware that Pepper was speaking to him, she was trying to get him to focus. Eventually he got there, his breathing managed to calm down and he was able to pay attention to Pepper.

“It’s not your fault Tony, you couldn’t have known.” Pepper was keeping her self composed, it hurt her soul that her boys were hurting.

“But I should have. I should have known.” Tony just whispered back, his voice cracked as he broke down. So for the second time that day she held a Stark in her arms and helped him get himself together.

“Did you get his name?” Was the only thing Tony said after a while.

“Whose name?”

“Peters bully’s?”

“No.. no i didn’t, shit. It completely slipped my mind. I just wanted to make sure he was okay.” Pepper was mentally going through the whole conversation in her mind. Peter never said his name. Always referring to him as ‘this kid’.

“It’s okay Pep, we can see if Nat can ask him. You did good Pep, you did good.” He said quietly.

They asked Nat and she said she’d try. No one wanted to push the boy too much, but they also knew that they needed to do something about the situation.

Later on in the evening Pepper got a text from Nat, with only two words. A name. _Eugene Thompson_. Pepper felt like she could breathe again, she went to go share the name with Tony. As she knocked and walked in she was met with a site that would melt her heart.

Tony was sprawled out on his bed with his phone in hand, from what she could see Peter was on the other end of the phone also asleep. She could see Peters fluff of hair slightly on the screen and could hear his light breathing.She pulled the covers gently over the older man and left a post it on his bedside table letting him know he had the name.

No one had to know that the Stark boys were making her go soft. The strong headed CEO could be turned to mush by a father-son duo. Who would have thought it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! I hope you’re enjoying it so far. Three more chapters to go :0


	4. Sam and Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Steve end up having to have a pretty much real life PSA at Midtown. Peter just wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i really don’t like this chapter but ehh, here we are anyways. Sam Wilson deserves more love

That afternoon had been a rough one for them all. When one of them was hurt they all were. Everyone had their turn in trying to contact the kid, they just wanted to know he was safe, normally he was on the ball with reply’s but not that day. So they spent their time trying to distract themselves from everything, mainly the last of replies from their nephew.

Steve was sat in the corner sketching, Bucky, Sam and Clint were sat playing a video-game on the wii that Tony had modified for them all. Wanda and Vision were sat together watching the scene in-front of them unravel. Rhodey was on base and Nat was reading in one of the chairs. It seemed like a pretty normal afternoon for them. By now someone would have gone to pick up Peter but they were informed by Friday that Pepper would be picking him up before she left to join Tony. They had asked Friday to alert them when he entered the building. They all wanted to know he was okay.

“Master Peter is currently in the elevator.” Fridays voice filtered down, she sounded concerned?

“Friday, what’s wrong?” Sams voice broke out before anyone else’s. He knew the AIs tone better than most, he had learned that her tone showed more than her words. Considering his work as a therapist, it was almost like a second nature to him.

Everyone paused what they were doing and anxiously waited for Fridays reply.

“He seems to be in distress, Ms Potts has restricted any access to the penthouse.” Everyone looked around with confusion in their eyes. Their access was rarely restricted unless: Tony was mad at them, Peter had a large test coming up, someone was sick or it was a family night. They knew it was useless to try and message either of them, but they all tried none the less. They knew there wouldn’t be a reply.

They all ended up staying together in the common room, mainly so if one person got any news they all would. Bucky was also keeping Rhodey in the loop of everything. They all continued in what they were doing for the rest of the afternoon until Nat asked Friday to bring up the penthouse footage for that afternoon. Everyone forgot that they could do that, everyone knew that Friday had a soft spot for Peter and would do what ever she could in her power to keep him happy and safe. They all focused on the tv screen, where the three were previously playing a game, and watched as their suspicions were confirmed.

They all sat there with heavy feelings in their hearts as they found out the thing that they least wanted to be true was in fact real. The fact that someone was bullying Peter was unacceptable and everyone at some-point or another felt a flash of anger for the bully. They all sat around waiting for Peter to say the name of the boy, or for Pepper to ask. But alas neither of them did, that made everyone perch on the edge of their seats.

After the footage stopped everyone was just sat in their own minds. Nat had her phone out looking at something. No-one knew how to react, it took Sam again to break the silence.

“Right, I’m going to cook some food for us. Those who can eat are going too, then we’re going to logically talk this through. We all heard what the kid said. We cant do anything without talking to Tony and Pete first either, it’s his life and Tony has father power.” He said it as he stood up and started walking to the kitchen. Everyone was nodding along and saying their agreements. They knew that they couldn’t do anything without letting them know, but being over protective is their thing.

“As much as i would love to stay, Pep has to leave so she’s asked me to go stay with Peter.” Nats voice cut in over the mumbling causing everyone to look at her with disbelief. She let out a little laugh before she continued. “You are all over dramatic, I’ll let you know how he is.” With that she left.

“I can’t believe that”

“Rude”

“Lucky..”

Bucky, Clint and Wanda’s grumbling cut over everything else. Sams laughter could be heard frim the kitchen.

Later on that evening they did get that update from Nat. It was a photo of Peter curled in a ball with, what looked like his dad, also fast asleep on the other line. They all ‘awed’ and smiled at the photo. Soon after Nat told Pepper the name of the boy, she told everyone else. The two words came onto their general chat; Eugene Thompson. Along with a general description of who he is, his academic records and anything she could dig up. Not much can get past Natasha, especially when her little spider was involved.

—————

With the chaos of the past weeks, everyone at the tower had forgotten that Steve and Sam had an assembly at Peters school. It had been set in their calendar for the past month, it was a surprise assembly for the school so no-one told Peter. Everyone was sworn to secrecy by Tony, he wanted Peter to be as surprised too. Even the man had signed them up for it had forgotten that it was meant to happen. 

They were all in the common room after Peter had left with Happy for school. He’d slipped past everyone, clearly not wanting to make a fuss. Sam and Steve were stood in the kitchen, Sam making coffee and Steve by the stove. Almost like every other morning.

“Captain Spangles and pigeon feet, you have that assembly at Midtown today.” Fridays voice was mildly amused. She knew that they had all forgotten. That announcement caused everyone to stop what they were doing, more importantly, caused Steve and Sam to burn themselves.

“Shit!” Was all that was heard before a massive smash was heard from Sam with Steve muttering language as he ran his hand under the tap.

“What assembly Friday?” Steve said as he threw some paper towels at Sam to clear up the coffee and smashed mug mess on the ground.

“The anti-bullying assembly that was first added to your calendars at the end of last month. It is later this afternoon, I believe the last thing before school is let out.” Clint just snorted from where he was sat.

“Well then... no time like the present right?” He just said before Nat send him a glare that no-one would want to be on the other side of. She wouldn’t admit it, but fate really seemed to be on their side.

“Right- ugh- okay. Thank you Friday, what time is the assembly meant to start?” Steve, as always, trying to be the put together one.

“It’s due to start at 2:30, i suggest leaving at 2 so you can arrive in plenty of time.” She said before quietening herself again.

“Well then Sam, looks like were taking a trip to the kids school.” Sam just rolled his eyes at Steve before continuing to clean up. They both vaguely remembered Tony telling them about it in passing, luckily it was just a basic assembly. Maybe-maybe they could tailor it a little to help their situation... maybe.

—————

Peters day was going to get better. He woke up to Friday telling him he will be late if he sleeps any longer, he could have sworn his phone was on charge. Oh- he had taken it off when he was on the phone with his dad. Which means his phone is now dead. Great. So he slipped on his watch instead and asked Friday to tell his dad that. He managed to make it to school on time thanks to Happy. He kept on sending sympathetic glances back at him via the mirror, so everyone knows. Thats-um- nice? Suddenly the thought of school was so much more appealing than the awkward tension of the car.

“Alright kid, Sam and Steve will be picking you up later.” Happy said with some humour covering up the sympathy.

Peter just let out a groan. “That will be fun, maybe i can convince Sam to let me play Steve’s PSAs on the way home.”

“I’m sure he will, i see your other nerd friend. You better get going.” Was all he said with a smile, a smile from Happy? Jesus he’s really pulling out all the stops.

“All right, I’m going. T-thanks for the ride uncle Hap.” The nerves of the day suddenly hit him. So he got out the car sending a wave back to Happy before going to join Ned. He was bouncing up and down on the curb.

“Dude, what the hell happened to you yesterday?” Ned practically threw himself at Peter.

“Woah, its good to see you too m-man. How was the doctors?” Answering a question with a question. Great move Stark.

“It was fine, just my mum overreacting again. I told her it was just a cold.” He just said with a roll of his eyes as they started the walk to their lockers.

“H-hey at l-least you’re fine.” Peter just said with as smile before carrying on. Ned noticed his stutter, he’d known Peter for years, he’d watched Peter get speech therapy so he didn’t have to just speak in another language for there not to be a stutter. He also knew that it would come out more when he was worried or anxious.

“Peter, what happened yesterday?” He repeated the question that he had avoided yesterday. “I thought we were going to study with MJ after you got back from school? Neither of us could get a hold of you.”

Peters face suddenly fell. Shit, he was meant to study with them. “U-um. Aunt P-pep p-picked me up, sh-she wanted to spend s-some time w-with me before she fl-fl-flew out to join Dad. We g-g-got side tracked. S-sorry.” He finished with a sheepish smile, he kept to some of the truth right? It doesn’t matter that Pepper caught him sobbing and that he just told his whole family he was being bullied. That he promised Ned and MJ he had done months ago.

Ned looked at his friend and saw something else painted on his face, he decided to ignore it. “Why is she going too?”

“S-she said t-the meetings w-weren’t going t-t-to plan.” He just replied with a shrug.

“Man that’s crap, at least you have everyone else around.”

“Language.” Peter just said absentmindedly. His eyes bolted up to reach Neds.

“Did you just ‘language’ me?” He said with a slight laugh.

“B-blame S-Steve.” He said before full on laughing.

“Your life is so weird.” Was all Ned said before joining in. They managed to collect themselves before heading to their home room. He made sure to keep his watch on vibrate, there was a feeling his Dad would be in protective mode until he got back after yesterday.

—————

His day was going okay, he’d barely seen Flash, and when he did it he said nothing to Peter. Just a glare which was pretty good. MJ was still out of school sick, so it was just Ned and Peter, it wasn’t a bad thing, but they both missed her presence. Everyone was slightly buzzing, they had all received the announcement that there would be a surprise assembly at the end of the day, which fortunately, was taking place during gym. So his day was just getting better and better.

Everyone around the school was wondering who the assembly guests where, considering they didn't usually happen without mass notice. Everyone had their own speculations, some were way too outlandish others would have made some sense. There were a few people who thought it was the Avengers. Peter was dead sure they weren’t coming in, considering that his Dad was away and Rhodey was on base. They wouldn’t be coming in... right?

As soon as his day was going up hill, it started to slowly goi back down. Peter and Ned were sat in the canteen when Peters watch started to buzz. It was his Dad.

_Iron father_

_I got Fridays message, we should work on a longer battery life_

_Or maybe just something that will remind you to charge your phone_

_What about both?_

_I hope you’re having a good day kid_

_I love you_

_Pepper says hi too_

_She doesn’t really, she’s sending me death glares_

_She wants me off my phone_

_I can see you reading these_

_Send help_

Peter couldn't help but laugh a little. Ned looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed. He just took his watch off and put it on the table between them. He made sure that the volume was low enough on his watch so he wouldn’t draw too much attention to himself and Ned.

“H-hey Friday?” His voice was low too, he really didn’t want anyone knowing about this.

“Yes Master Peter? How may i help?” Her voice was as quiet as it could be and luckily only Ned and Peter could hear it. Ned looked utterly shell shocked, they had recently added Friday to everyone’s watches in case they couldn’t access their phones and they needed assistance. Meaning Ned wasn't aware about the upgrade, he warned Ned to not make a massive deal out of it.

“C-can you reply to dad f-f-for me saying ‘I love you too but i cant stop Pepper, good luck’?” His ears we’re slightly red and his cheeks pinking slightly.

“Of course, Mini boss .” Ned was just sat staring at him, he knew Friday. He also knew Jarvis before he was transferred to Vision.

“W-why are you staring at me?” He said as he picked his watch back up and put it back on.

“Since when has she been in your watch?” Ned was pretty sure no one had told him about it. His reaction made Peter laugh.

“I-ill explain on the w-w-way.” He said with a smile as they mad there way to their next lesson. Lunch was always too short.

After Peter had explained everything, suddenly his watch kept going off, it was just inconvenient considering he was sat in the middle of his science lesson. He decided to have a look before muting it.

_Iron father_

_I am also sorry_

_I forgot it was today_

_Tell me about it later :)_

_Vent rat_

_Film it for me_

_Wait. Your phones here._

_What teenager leaves their phone at home?_

_Spoil sport_

_I hope you’re okay kid_

Peter was completely confused. He had messages like that from everyone, well. Everyone apart from Steve and Sam. He had no idea what was happening. He had managed to forget about the whole thing with Flash until everyone’s messages had a general ending of “i hope you’re okay”. He knew that his family wouldn’t do anything without telling him and his Dad, Nat had told him that. Ned threw him a confused look again, his face was clearly not looking interested in the lesson in front of him. He just shook his head, he couldn’t explain even if he wanted to. He had no idea what was happening.

He spent the rest of the lesson trying to figure out what the hell his family was on about until he heard someone talk about the assembly. Oh shit-

The bell rang and Peter was just being pushed by the crowd at this rate. He was loosely aware that Ned was trying to get his attention but instead they just followed the crowd to the gym where it would be taking place. As they walked in there were two empty seats at the front of the gym where the presentation would be taking place. Peter was walking up to the back, as far away as he could get from what was about to happen. When they sat down Peter just whispered, “my family is here” before Ned looked at him then down at his watch where he was showing the messages that had come through. All apart from Sam and Steve. Meaning-

“Alright everyone. Settle down. Settle down.” Principal voice came through the speakers, everyone started to quiet down. “I know you all are all wondering who could be here, were all excited as you are to have our special guests here.” There was a blinding smile on his face. He looked towards the doors as they swung open.

There walking in was Steve Rodgers in his Captain America suit and Sam Wilson who looked like he dressed up nice for this. Everyone in the room started whispering to each other and Peter was just sat there with mild disbelief. What where they doing here? He was brought out of his mind swirl by a voice he thought he was free of for the day.

“Oh you’re so dead Penis.” Flashes voice bit from in front of him. He didn’t even realise he was there. Oh yay. Brilliant. He just wanted the ground to swallow him up whole.

“Peter. What the hell are Mr Rodgers and Mr Wilson doing here?” Ned looked as confused as everyone else.

“I have n-n-no i-idea but i d-doubt its a-a-anything good. T-they’re p-picking me u-up after t-this t-t-too.” He just said with a shrug. He did not want this to be happening. The best he could do was keeping his head down and pretending it wasn’t happening.

“Good afternoon midtown!” Steves media voice came through. He looked up to see Sam staring at him, there was concern written on his face. He send Peter a small smile before going up to do his part of the speech.

“Were all pretty sure you know who we are. I mean, Cap over here is in full kit so its slightly obvious.” A small chuckle came out of everyone in the audience, Peter was watching as Steve was surveying the audience, when he made eye contact with him there was a bright smile on his face. “You guys know us as Captain America and The Falcon, but do you know who’s behind the mask?” Everyone was engrossed in what Sam was saying, it was strange to see him acting so.. professional. He was used to his uncle making dumb jokes and making everyone laugh, it was nice to see another side of him that wasn't seen often.

“You see, before i joined the Avengers i was a full-time therapist/social worker for vets with PTSD and before that i was with the Air Force, i still go and do some social work now too. Cap over here, before he was THE Captain America was just a kid from Brooklyn, with a very good inkling for getting himself into fights and never backing down-”

“-i do not recommend throwing fists with anyone you see though.” Steve cut in with a very stern expression. Both, Peter and Sam were fighting to keep them selves collected.

“You here that kids? Captain America doesn’t want you all fist fighting just because you want to.” He said with a slight laugh. “Even if you have a valid reason and feel angry, it doesn’t mean your first resort should be physically fighting someone either.” Sam was really good at commanding a crowd like this, he seemed to be at ease in-front of everyone.

After that, Peter zoned out from their speech. It was general things he’d heard before, what the Avengers do (other than wait for world threats), what SI did as a company for the general public and its workers, who Sam and Steve were as actual people, ‘who they were behind the masks’. It wasn't until they said what they were actually doing there that Peter payed attention. Steve had the mic.

“I bet you’re all wondering what we’re actually doing here. We’re here for your anti-bullying assembly.” Peters eyes snapped up to meet Sams, he was looking at Peter with a face of guilt and Steve was looking dead at Flash. Oh if the ground couldn’t do its job any faster. “See, there are many forms of bullying, ranging from verbal and physical to cyber. Theres always a difference between making a joke with someone and making a joke out of someone.” Peter zoned out again, he could not deal with this anymore. He thought it was going okay, his day was going okay. It just took a nose dive into the flaming pits of hell. He just wished MJ was here right now, she’d be making a whole gallery exhibition on ‘Peter Parker getting embarrassed by his uncles’.

He wasn’t sure how long he had zoned back out for but when Ned nudged they had reached the ‘getting help’ part of the presentation. Peter wasn't sure if Ned had done that on purpose or not but it made him smile a little. He looked back at his two uncles as Sam was making another little speech. “Just remember that you aren’t alone, you all have people in your lives who care about you and your wellbeing,” he paused and looked at Peter. The emotion in his voice made him want to cry. “If its your friends, your family, a teacher, hell even your dog, as long as you have someone who you can talk to and someone who you can ask for help. Maybe not your dog then, dogs cant talk.” He emended himself with a small smile.

He started to pass Steve the mic but caught him saying ‘language’ instead. Sam, Steve and Peter all shared a look before softly laughing but collected themselves before anything big came out of it. No-one else needed to know about their dumb little joke. “You’re strong for sticking up for yourself and others around you. Making fun of someone for the way they are or their family isn’t being the bigger person.” Steve took a momentary pause and looked again at Flash before continuing. Peter felt his face lose all colour. “The people you are now in this very moment in time can affect things later in life for you. So please, choose wisely and be kind to others around you.” Steve stood back with a small smile and a round of applause came for them both as they left. 

Peter felt a mix of embarrassed, sick and pure fear written on his face. What the hell had just happened? Had Flash noticed the digs at him? Good god this is going to be a hellish car ride home. At least all the messages made sense from everyone, he wished they didn’t though.

Everyone was let out of the gym with a proud smile and nod from Morita. He looked pretty chuffed that he managed to get an assembly from two Avengers, normally the best he could do was the gym teacher. Peter was also 50% sure that Coach Wilson and Sam were related. Seriously? How common is Wilson as a name?

Peter and Ned started a slow walk towards the front of the school where they would bid their goodbyes. With the assurance that they would in-fact call that night, and if he couldn't he would message before hand. Peter stood and scanned the car park on the lookout for where his Uncles were. He didn’t notice someone had just walked up behind him.

“Oh, is your uncle not here? What a shame. Maybe he really doesn’t care.” Flash’s voice stirred him out of his mind.

“D-didn’t we ju-just have an assembly o-on bullying?” Peter asked as simply as he could.

“I mean we did, but you’ll never say anything will you Penis? You don't have the balls to match.” Flash said with a smirk on his face before pushing past him to reach his car. He knew every thing he said was utter crap yet the feeling that ambushed him yesterday started to sink in again. All he wanted to do was go home, he could walk home, that could work. Flash really had no idea did he considering he just had Captain America- aka Steve Rogers- stare him down during an anti-bullying assembly and ignored it.

“Kid?” Sam said from behind him and ruffled his hair as he came beside him, Steve wasnt anywhere to be seen. “You there?”

“O-oh hey.” He said with a sheepish smile, as he ducked his head a little.

“I just saw Flash walk off, I’m guessing he had nothing nice to say?” Sam started walking so they wouldn’t have to make eye contact. Peter was tempted to lie, would it do any better to lie? He could ask for the help, but why is that so hard?

So Peter just shook his head, he knew that Sam could see his reply.

“Do you want to talk about it? Or would you rather talk to your Dad about it?” Sam just asked simply. He really loved his Uncle, he knew that he could have a laugh with him and could joke with him but when it’s came down to it. He could always rely on him like he did Nat.

“I-I’m gunna t-talk to Dad a-about it.” And he was, he wanted the help. He didn't want to deal with this anymore.

“Good, I’m proud of you kid.” Sam just said with a ruffle of his hair. They’d reached the car. They were just waiting on Steve. “I bet he’s still stuck in that spandex, i told him to just keep it on. I bet buck would find it hot.” He carried on while laughing.

“Eww, i d-did not need t-t-to know that.” Peter just said with a laugh, he knew it was probably true too. “Why were you here t-today?”

Sam just sighed. “Look, we would have been here if we didn’t know about that little brat. We’ve had this stuck in our calendar since the end of last month apparently, none of us remembered and it was just shit timing apparently.” He said it with some sympathy laced in his voice, they both knew that fate was a fickle thing.

“Language” was all Peter could say before they started to laugh. That was just the time that Steve just so happened to walk up. It made the two laugh even more.

They got into the car and Peter turned his watch back on after he had turned it off before he entered the gym. He remembered what he had said to Happy that morning. “Sam? D-do you mind if Fri connects to the car?”

“Um? Go ahead?” He said with confusion laced into his tone. Man was he going to love this.

“Fri, can you c-connect to the car?” He just asked his watch.

“You’ve got it Mini boss.” She said before her voice started to come out of the speakers. “All set.”

“Alright thanks Fri, can you p-play ‘rappin with cap’ for me?” With that, Peter heard Steves groan and Sams cackle as the audio started to play. For now, Peter was content with where he was. Sat in a car with two of his Uncles listening to something one of them willingly made, he knew he’d have to talk to his Dad later about Flash. But now. He was okay.

No one could know that the super solider and the ex veteran both would do anything for the boy in the backseat. They turned him into a marshmallow. Is there anything wrong with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllloooo there again, I haven’t posted in a little while, so ill edit this in the morning so it makes a little more sense :) i hope yall are enjoying this so far


	5. Happy (and MJ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hogan and MJ are awesome and Peter misses his dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo everyone, Happy deserved his own chapter because i love him and thats the end of the story. Thank you for tuning in <3 
> 
> I am also so sorry for this chapter, idk it ran away with me again and I couldn’t stop it

He was trying his hardest to keep his Dad calm. Considering the circumstances, no one could exactly blame Tony for freaking out.

“He what?”

“Dad-”

“Peter, seriously. That kid has no respect, i don’t care what he’s got going on at home. That’s no excuse for how he’s treated you okay?” His voice left no room for argument.

“Mmhmm”

“Mmhmm?” Tony just mimicked him, a small smirk was playing around on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” He replied with a small smile. “How are the meetings going now Peppers there?” He watched as his Dads face twisted up, like he smelled something bad.

“Better-”

“-but...” he knew his Dad was stalling.

“Hey! No interrupting mister” Tony said with a mischievous smile. “I didn't appreciate you not saving me earlier. You’re gunna pay when i get back.”

“Oh am i? What are you going to do? Revoke lab privileges?” He knew his Dad was bluffing. Wait... “Hold on, please don’t revoke lab privileges.” It had happened before, it will probably happen again.

“Bambino, hey, its okay. The lab is still there.” He replied with a laugh bubbling in his chest. “Something worse... maybe better depending on the way you think about it.” He watched as Peter cocked his head like a puppy, man his kid was adorable. “I’ll have the Avengers pick you up everyday for a week, again.”

Peters face was priceless. A mix of shock, worry and genuine fear coated his face. That bubble of laughter erupted and Peter sat looking like a cross puppy while his Dad wad cackling away. “You wouldn’t!”

“Wouldn’t i?” The mischievous grin came up on his face again. Almost like that set his brain off he suddenly remembered the event of the day, the one before that prick. “You never told me!” Tony exclaimed with false horror.

“Told you what?” Peter was baffled, his Dads mood swings are going to give him whiplash. But he watched as a grin pulled up his fathers face.

“The assembly? Spangles and pigeon feet? How was it?” He watched as Peter groaned and sunk his head into his hands.

“The ground couldn’t have swallowed me up sooner.” He deadpanned before talking through what he actually payed attention too. Trying to skim over the parts that involved Peter almost crying (thank you Sam), mainly focusing in on the parts where Steve would cut in over Sam to do his classic ‘this is a PSA’ face. Or when they caught Steve saying ‘language’. He watched his Dad lean back in his chair and let out full laughs, full belly laughs. He hadn’t seen his Dad this relaxed in a while. It was really nice to see.

They ended up rambling about something completely different for a while until Friday caught Peters attention. Not quite caught, more like demanded Peters attention.

“Daaaddd it doesn’t make any se-”

“Master Peter?” Fridays voice cut in, surprising Peter and making Tony groan.

“Hi Friday, is everything okay?” He asked while eyeing up his Dad through the screen.

“Your father has muted me and all notifications, he is supposed to be on his way to a meeting at present. Ms Potts has asked me to in her words ‘please ask Peter if he can get his stubborn father down here for me’.” Peter looked at his Dad and just sighed. He hated having to leave him.

“You heard the AI, you have a meeting. No wonder why Auntie Pep had to fly out.” He said with a small smile. His Dads face was mirroring his almost perfectly.

“I’m sorry bud, ill be around this evening alright?” Peter just nodded his head, “ I love you Peter, so much.”

“I love you too Dad.”

Peter sat in silence for a moment while everything sunk in. Everything that had happened that day. The fact he openly admitted to his Dad he was being bullied, the fact that two of his uncles had done an anti bullying assembly at his school, and the fact he had to make his own Dad go to a meeting. At least one of them had some common sense. He just snorted before settling back into the silence of the room.

“I’m sorry Mini Boss.” Fridays soft voice came through the ceiling, all sarcasm and joke missing from her tone. She knew how much her boss and his son loved each other. After she had taken over from JAVIS, it was obvious that they where much closer than any other father/son, according to her research. Then again, this wasn’t any regular family. They were Avengers, one of them had a secret child. They all had bucket loads of trauma and the father/son duo had enough themselves. They kept each other close, because no matter how large their family truly was, those two had each other. They always will.

Peter just sighed. He couldn’t help it. “Its okay Fri, i know he has to leave for these things. It just sucks. I miss him.” He stopped, then smiled up at the closest camera. A small, but hopeful smile. “At least he and Auntie Pep will be back next week.”

“I can start a counter for you” Peter laughed at the AIs antics.

“No thanks Fri, but thank your for the offer.”

“Of course, Mini Boss.”

“Why do you switch between the two?” Peter suddenly asked.

“I’m sorry, i don’t quite understand what you mean?” He just smiled sheepishly at the closest camera.

“Sorry, I mean. Why do you switch between Mini Boss and Master Peter?” He’d noticed it more recently, before it had kind of just flew over his head.

“I believe JARVIS used to call you Master Peter, i believe your father had insisted on it unless he had said otherwise.” He just smiled, he vividly remembers a time where JARVIS would only ever call him ‘young padawan’ just after he had gotten into Star Wars. Other than that, he remembers his Dads explaining that it’s what’s his Jarvis had called him. He wanted to keep the tradition going. “So once i was created, i picked up a few things from what was left of the code JARVIS had left behind. Part of that being, ‘Master Peter’. Soon after, i also started calling you ‘Mini Boss’ because it made some sense, as you are a miniature Boss. I toggle between the two so you have a sense of familiarity from your childhood and something new from me.”

“O-oh. That’s pretty cool. Thank you Friday.” Peter just sat in a little awe, he hadn’t realised that she had that much of a thought process around it. It made him smile a-lot to know all of that though.

“You’re very welcome Master Peter.”

The rest of Peters afternoon was normal. He ate with his aunts and uncles, spent sometime ‘studying’ with Ned and MJ. Which mainly was them recounting the days events to the latter and making sure she was feeling better. Which she was, and she informed them that she would in fact be in school the next day. Then after that, Peter went to go get ready for bed. He was just moving through the actions of his routine until he realised where he was. He had ended up in his Dads wardrobe, he had ended up grabbing a sweatshirt and quickly throwing it over his head. He was cold, that’s all. He was just cold and he missed his Dad. So Peter and his sweater paws went back into his room, wishing his Dad a ‘goodnight’ and falling asleep. He didn’t know what he would have to deal with the next day, he’d be okay though. He’d be okay.

—————

Happy was pretty sure that everything was going to be okay. He had been kept in the loop with Peters situation, he was kind of beating himself up that he didn’t notice anything sooner, but he was sure everything would work out. He had also volunteered to pick up his nephew on the Friday. As much as he hated to admit it, he was soft for the boy, he had been ever since Tony asked him to hold the little baby Peter. He had the man wrapped around his pinkie finger.

He’d watched the boy grow into a mischievous little genius like his father, while somehow being shy and a little afraid of reaching out. One of the sweetest children he had ever met. Of course he wasn't biased, why would he be?

—————

He had decided to surprise Peter on the Friday, not mentioning anything to the boy in the morning about him being the one that would be picking him up. It would be a nice surprise after being stuck with both Sam and Steve the day before. Although he did mention to the man that he did play the ‘rappin with cap’ video and it went down like a treat. He didn't comment on the fact the boy was practically swimming in one of his fathers hoodies. He looked tired too, looking back at the boy before he got out of the car, he could have sworn he had seen Tony looking back at him.

Sometimes the similarities were just uncanny. Making sure the boy had both his phone and watch, he sent him on his way to join both of his friends who looked happy to see him.

He could have swore he had seen Peters cheeks redden when he spoke to MJ, shaking his head. He just put the car into gear and drove away, a smile playing on his lips.

—————

There was around 5 minutes left of school, so considering it was Friday, Happy was just expecting Peter to walk out of the school with a relieved smile on his face that it was Friday. Even with the ask if Ned and MJ could come back to the tower with him, even at a push if he could head back to Neds instead. What he wasn’t expecting was a frantic call from Tony, just as the bell was ringing.

“Boss?” Happy’s confused voice filled the car.

“Happy, have you seen Peter yet?” Tony was talking a mile a minute. His worried tone setting the other man on edge.

“No? The bell has just rang, he probably won’t even be out for another couple of minutes.” Tony knew what his son was like, why was he asking these questions?

“Shit- okay well, his vitals have just spiked completely, i don’t know why. I don't know anything, he was fine when i last talked to him. Have you seen Ned or MJ?” He was pretty sure that Tony was pacing somewhere, he was also pretty sure that he was supposed to be in another meeting.

“Crap. No, I haven’t seen either of them. I’ll keep an eye out, if i don’t see any of them in the next couple of minutes I’ll head in after them okay?” The fact that Tony was worried was making his skin itch, this was supposed to be a relaxed Friday. He was going to take a detour and take the kid for ice cream for heavens sakes.

“Okay- god- okay. Right-”

“Tony, i need you to breathe okay?” He could hear the man beginning to hyperventilate over the phone. “Shit- just like normal okay. In for four, hold for four, out for eight. You need me to count it out?”

“No-no thank you. I’ve got it.” The line was quiet, all apart from the sound of Tonys more laboured breathing. After a minute he asked, “Have you seen any of them?”

Happy started to scan the slowly emptying car park. None of them insight. “No, shit. Right I’m going in. I’m going to hang up okay? Are you going to be alright?”

Tony let out a small laugh. “I’m going to have to be aren’t i? I should probably go and make up some shitty excuse to why i just ran out of a meeting frantically dialling you. God- you keep me updated.” There was an unspoken agreement hidden in there, the ‘keep my kid safe Happy’ all conveyed with a singular sentence.

“You got it Boss. Just throw out a ‘minor lab malfunction’ and give them a ‘don’t fuck with me’ face.” With that he hung up and quickly exited the car and started his way to the school building with his brows furrowed. What the hell was happening?

Pushing his way into the school he ran into a kid who was running towards the exit. Stopping quickly to make sure he didn’t hurt the boy he caught who it was. Ned. Jesus he looked just as surprised to see Happy as he looked up to see the concern written on his face.

“Mr Happy?” Ned just sounded confused and yet a little bit of tension left his body, his shoulders lowered a little bit from their rigid frame. “What- wait. Follow me.” And with that Ned turned on his heel and started fast walking in the direction he came from. Just expecting the man to follow, and he did.

“Ned. What happened?” Happy’s strides were longer than his, so he easily caught up. He just needed to know what the hell was happening; and where the hell Peter was.Ned just ignored him, he wasn’t sure if he had heard anything of what Happy had said. He just continued in a slightly frazzled state.

“Leeds?” That caused him to stop, but they had also stopped outside one of the boys bathrooms.

“He didn't come back to class, so me and MJ grabbed his stuff and looked all over the school. We found him in here. He said something about Flash before-”

“Ned. Get back in here if thats you. I swear to god.” MJs shout came flying through the door, which led to both Happy and Ned storming into the bathroom. Happy didn't even get a chance to question what had happened before he went in, worry starting to build in his gut.

When he walked in he really wished he wasn’t seeing the sight before him. MJ was sat in the middle of the bathroom floor with Peters head resting in her lap. Her hand running through his hair, gently shushing him. All three of their bags thrown up against the closest wall.

It was not the sight Happy was expecting at all. At most he was expecting Peter to be sick. But not this. 

“Happy? Thank fuck.” MJs voice, which every single time he had heard it previously held an air of disinterest, sounded heavily relieved.

“What the hell happened here?” Happy just said slowly as he sank down onto the balls of his feet by MJ and Peter. Ned was stood by their bags still, he had no idea what to do with himself.

MJ just looked at him, her normally guarded eyes were covered in emotion. He heard Peter whimper slightly as she quickly shushed him and started running her hand through his hair again. “I’m not sure what Ned told you but Flash saw him leave our lesson and decided that it would be a good time to beat Peter up. At least that’s what he told me, and by that smug look on Eugenes face as he left, that’s what he did.” She practically snarled his name. “When Peter didn’t come back as the bell rang we grabbed his stuff and started looking, Ned found him here, we managed to calm him down from what looked like a panic attack and he went to go find you, or who ever it was picking him up today.” Happy watched as her eyes glazed over.

“Okay. Okay.” He just took a steadying breath as he turned his attention to the teen. “Hey, Pete?” He watched as the teen twisted his head towards the man. His face red and there looked to be a black eye forming from the one he could see. “Looks like you took a bit of a hit?” He cracked a small smile.

“Y-yeah, s’mthin’ like that.” He said slowly, a tiny smile pulling at his lips, before he turned his face back into MJs legs again.

“Do you think you can stand kid? We should probably get out of here. What do you think?” He said as he glanced up at MJ, but her eyes were glued to the boy in her lap.

“Y-yeah, i can.” He sounded breathless, but he started to bring his head up. His body reluctantly following. MJ keeping steadying hands on his shoulders. He looked worse for wear. He was sporting a black eye and a cut on his lip, and by the way he was sitting it seemed like he had been punched in the stomach a few times (more likely kicked) and hard. There was a wince as he started to sit up some more and, with both MJs and Neds help. He was up on his feet.

Happy sling his arm over the kids shoulder and the two others went to pick up their bags, passing Happy Peters.

“Right do you two need a ride back to your houses?” He said as they made their slow walk back to the car. Peter ended up leaning heavily on Happy. Thankfully no-one was particularly around, considering it was a friday and no one really wanted to be at school any longer.

“Yeah right if you think we’re leaving him right now. Especially if Tonys still at those meetings.” MJ said to him like it was the clearest thing in the world. Ned nodded in agreement.

“Alright then. Ned, does your mum know that you’ll be with Peter? MJ, does your dad know that you’ll be staying out after school?” He needed to cover all bases, he’d be dealing with one very stressed out father. He didn’t need two extra parents on top of that. He watched as both teens eyes opened wider and they fished out their phones, each messaging their respective parents.

“My mum said it’s fine, i just need to let her know if i’ll be staying around or what time i’ll be back home.” Ned said as he pocketed his phone as they reached the car.

“He’s fine with it, I’ll let him know I’m staying around later as well.” She said with that guarded look in her eyes again. They had reached the car this time.

Happy just gave them a nod and they all got into the car. He watched as MJ threw Ned a look and instead of getting into the back of the car like he was going to he got into the front seat. Meaning that MJ would be sat with Peter on the ride back to the tower. That Ned look at Happy knowingly and Happy throwing him the same look back. 

The ride back to the tower was almost silent, other than the small words that MJ would say to Peter every now and then. So when they got back to the tower, they all made there way with their bags towards the MedBay. That caused Peter to start to writhe a little. He did not want to go to the MedBay. That way everyone would find out. He did not want that. Happy wasn’t having any of it, neither were any of his friends. So he caved and let them all lead him there. It wasn't like he didn’t have ay any choice.

——————

Happy had sent a message to Tony letting him know what had happened.

_Tony Stark_

_He what?_

_Happy Hogan_

_Tony, calm down. He’ll be okay._

_Friday will send you the scans once we’ve left the MedBay._

_Tony Stark_

_We? Happy i swear to god._

_Happy Hogan_

_We, as in. Me, Michelle and Ned._

_He will be fine. He’s heavily bruised up and will be almost fine by Monday_

_He will call you later. I’ll make sure of that. I’ll also have him explain what happened too._

_Tony Stark_

_Jesus Christ Happy. Why did this all have to happen while i was away._

_Happy Hogan_

_I have no idea Tones. He’ll be okay. Calm down_

_We’re all here for him and I’m sure that you’ll call him later as well._

_Go and get back to that meeting i know you’re ignoring_

_Friday will send you the scans now._

_Tony Stark_

_Alright. Thank you Hap_

_Keep me in the loop._

Happy just sighed and looked up at the three teens currently all curled up on the sofa together. Peters head leaning against MJs shoulder and Ned sat on the other side of him. A mindless film playing on the TV via Friday. They all looked like they could all sleep for weeks. MJ ended up catching his eye and raising her eyebrow at him. All she said was, “Stark?” Happy just nodded and Peter just looked between MJ and Happy.

“Is Dad okay?” Peter just whispered. Clearly more worried about his own father over himself.

“He’s fine kid, just worried about you is all.” Happy just said before standing up and saying. “I’m going to go talk to your crazy family downstairs and make sure that Rhodey knows what’s happening too. Okay?”

“Mmmhmm, thank you Happy.” Peter just murmured back into MJs shoulder and Happy smiled at the sight in front of him before walking to the elevator. As soon as he was there he asked Friday to make sure that she took some photos of the three teens.

—————

As soon as the elevator doors were closed and MJ was sure that Happy was on another level, she turned to Peter. “Alright. So when you told us that you told your family about Flash, what was that?”

“Me making sure you guys wouldn’t worry about me. I had it handled.” He just said with a sigh. Taking his head from MJs shoulder and looking down at the floor. For once he didn't seem to be worried, or even anxious about this conversation. He’d been expecting it for a while. 

“So what? Having Flash abuse you is ‘having it handled’? You know that your family would do anything for you. You also know that me and Ned have watched you crawl into yourself over the past six months, we’ve watched you change. So don’t go saying that what he says to you has had no affect.” She was staring at the boy in front of her, with what seemed like guilt in her eyes. Ned was honestly a little terrified of her at this rate.

“She’s right Peter.” Ned just whispered.

“Honestly, I’m fine. I’ve told Pepper about it and I’ve started to talk to Dad too.” He replied to them, hardy meeting their eyes. “Better me then anyone else, if he has me to focus on he won’t go for go for anyone else. Considering everything, i am much better off than a lot of people.” He finished with a sigh, of all things. He hadn’t expected to have been beat by Flash, have a panic attack and then to be comforted by MJ while Ned had to go get Happy. Then on top of that, this conversation too. He was fine, sure what Flash said hurt, but he was fine.

“Peter Anthony Stark. Do you hear what you’re saying?” MJ was just mad now, Peter and his stupid self sacrificial bullshit. Both Peter and Neds heads snapped towards her. “Yeah, okay- sure, you are better off than lot of people and yes Now your family knows, but you went a long time with him saying all of that. You still have a heart and soul. You still feel things, you don’t have to stick it out like this. God, look at where we are. You’re the secret son of fucking Tony Stark. Your aunts and uncles are majorly Avengers and one of them is the CEO of a Fortune 500 company. Your life is not normal at all, you don’t have to deal with it.” She just waved her hand around her, like it explained everything. It did to some extent. 

His life wasn’t normal. Peter grew up with his dad flying around in an iron suit. He was missing for three months and when he came back he was almost killed by the man they both had trusted. His identity being hidden from the public, only those closest to him and his family knew the truth. He loved his family so much. They had been one of the few consistent things in his life. First Rhodey, Pepper and Happy. Then slowly that added, Steve, Clint, Nat, Bruce and even Thor when he’s around for long enough. Then after that adding in Wanda, Vision and Sam, with somewhere in the middle of all of that meeting Ned; and then as soon as he started high school MJ (reluctantly) joined too.

“You don't have to do this alone.” Ned just whispered to him.

He didn't have to do it alone.

—————

When Happy left, he messaged Rhodey telling everything he was told. Then he went to go tell the others what had happened, he was in the middle of explaining when Friday cut in.

“Sorry to interrupt Mr Hogan. You may want to watch the footage from the Penthouse.” She said it as she projected up the live feed.

Everyone in the room was just looking at the feed of what was happening. Seeing MJ put Peter in his place and watching as Peter tried -and failed- to defend himself.

“He has his own Pepper.” Clint just snorted before Nat threw a cushion at him. Quickly silencing him.They all stayed in silence after that, just taking in what he had said. Taking in what they had all said.

“God that kid.” Happy just said as he scrubbed his hand over his face. “For being the smartest kid we know, lord can he be dumb at times. Like father, like son.” He said with an empty laugh. He and Tony were so similar, even with things like this. Their stubbornness and self sacrificial bullshit always playing them.

Everyone in the common room started to talk amongst themselves about everything that happened over the past week. The sheer craziness of it in reality.

He reached for his phone and ordered enough pizza for the teens upstairs and himself and made sure it would arrive at a decent time. He carried himself from where he was and took himself towards the elevator. He should probably get back to the teens, in theory he knew they could all take care of each other. Yet in reality, he knew that MJ was the only one with a decent amount of common sense between the three.

“Wait, I’m coming with you.” He heard Clint say from where he was sat, which in turn led to everyone chiming in one way or another. Happy just smiled. “Fri? Can you tell Pete and his friends that everyone’s coming up?”

“Of course Mr Hogan.” Her voice showed she knew what he was doing. Clearly giving Ned enough time to collect himself. Everyone around him smiled too, they’d known him for years. Yet his hero worship never tended to ease.

—————

The rest of the evening went down okay. The first reaction to seeing almost the rest of Peters family walk into the penthouse was priceless. MJ, as ever, treated them like actual people, more in awe of Wands and Nat. Ned on the other hand, he was bearly keeping it together. It was an amusing sight for them all.

They were all just talking and creating some normality for everyone when a few things happened at once. Friday said that the pizza had arrived, Clint and Sam both started asking why they didn’t get pizza and Peters phone all started to ring. With the commotion, MJ just gave Peter a look, ‘go answer’ and he left to go do that.

“Oh Pete, what are we going to do aye?” His fathers voice came over the phone. He got a laugh out of the boy as he continued walking back towards his room.

Behind in the living room MJ and Happy just looked at each other. A silent conversation easily being portrayed. No one had to know that the boy had both MJ and Happy willing to do anything for him. Their own respective loved easily being shared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo! I’m back hi :) there was a lot of father and son content in this one because I realised there wasn’t much (or any???) in the last chapter and i felt baD. Anyways, one more to go my friends !!!!
> 
> Flash is in foR it my friends :) i have a test on Tuesday and i go back to school on Monday so i can’t promise when the next chapter will be soon. I’m also involved in a whump sprint so there will be that popping up too ! Stay safe everyone <3


	6. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks are back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH ITS THE FINAL CHAPTER. BLEH I HOPE YALL ENJOY HAVE FUN MY FRIENDS!!

Tony was sure all odds were against him and his son at this point. He didn’t even want to go to the meetings in the first place, he wanted to stay with his kid and pick him up from school with Happy. He couldn't be there for his kid while all this shit came to light. His phone lit up from where it was on the bed in front of him.

_Pepper Potts: You’re good to go_

_Tony Stark: You’re a life saver Pep_

_Pepper Potts: Don’t you think i know that?_

A weight lifted off his chest. It was something he had been trying to achieve all weekend. He knew that Pep would normally let him go straight away but these meetings needed to go well. Which meant he had to be there. Pepper Potts, a literal angel in disguise to save the day. As usual.

Considering what had happened on Friday. His son was quite energetic, there was a part of him that was reserved but he seemed pretty happy. He knew better then to just trust his act at this point. He knew that it was probably because Ned and MJ where staying the night. It had such a common thing that he didn’t worry about MJ being there, he never did. He knew his son was too awkward to do anything right now. It was strange, they were highly similar in so many ways but in this one. Tony was glad his son hadn’t picked up those traits.

He’d be a heartbreaker and everyone knew it.

Even after spending what ever time he could spare texting and calling him over the weekend, they both felt unsettled and there was a sense of dread with all the ending of the call on Sunday. An unspoken longing they both knew and felt but refused to speak out loud. Peppers message erased that for him, he knew it would be alright sooner than expected.

————

Peter woke up on Monday morning with dread bubbling in his gut. He’d had a really good weekend, after he had called his dad he came back to the living room with a lighter feeling on his face, the slight pulsing of his eye wasn’t too bad with the smile that was there. When he walked in the room was empty bar MJ, Ned and Happy, they had the pizza spread out in-front of him and the tv was playing ‘Downton Abbey’, clearly Happy got to Friday before the others did. MJ and Ned were looking at the screen quite contented, neither objecting to the show. He remembered Happy talking about re-watching the show and apparently this was the perfect time.

The rest of the night they spent, surprisingly sucked into the show. Sure he was in pain but the fact that his friends were there and they were watching a show that is strangely calming. The pizza was eaten, the show was watched, they were all content. In the end, they all ended up sleeping on the sofa, the three friends all leaning on each other, taking in their warmth and support. As Happy realised they were asleep he draped a blanket over them and made sure fri had another photo taken before he slipped away.

Saturday was filled with Lego and MJ reading to both of them. She had decided that they needed to be educated on some classic books. Considering that Tony had a moment a few years back when he decided that he was going to read more and that he was going to start with the classics.

_(“Dad, Happy said you have to bring the delivery up or Uncle Steve. He said it would ruin his back.” 9 year old Peter went running into his dads office with a smile on his face._

_“Did he now? Well then, lets go make your uncle do all the lifting. Your old mans back cant hack it.” He let out a laugh as he span around with his son in his arms._

_“You’re not old Dad!” He said with a laugh._

_“You go tell Happy that.”)_

MJ took it as a chance to make sure that they both read something other than the required reading for English.

After a while they both had to go home and he did his homework and Sunday was the same. With plenty of phone calls and messages from his Dad to keep them both sane. It was a pretty decent weekend. Then the Monday morning hit. It was not a nice feeling day already, he was already running late, there was always something about Monday’s. He was sitting in the back of the car on the way to school with Happy throwing back empathetic looks. He and his dad had both offered to call him out of school sick but he was feeling okay. His body wasn’t aching much any more and the eye was almost better. It just looked like one of his eyes didn’t sleep at all over the weekend.

“You don't have to go.” He just said eyeing him in the rear view mirror.

“Yes i do, i-i can’t let him get to me.” He just said it with a sigh, he knew it was true that he didn’t have to go but he can’t let Flash beat him. Before Happy could reply he got a message that made him smile- huh? Then after a moment he looked up and replied.

“Alright, just message me or your Dad if you want to leave okay?” There was a smile on his face, it looked like he knew a secret. Man his family was weird.

“Thank you, Happy.”

“See you later kid.” With that he left to go join his friends who were waiting where Ned normally was. After that, he pushed through. 

—————

They were sat in English, it was one of the few classes where Ned,Peter and MJ had together. It was a class where they all enjoyed it to some extent. MJ was in her element, it was a place where she could express herself. Peter and Ned enjoyed they class, even if they weren’t the best at it (saying that, they both have some of the highest grades in the class). Unluckily for them all, Flash was also there. He was on the opposite side of the room to them but he would still always manage to get to Peter.

“Eugene Thompson to the office. Eugene Thompson to the office. Thank you.” The monotonous tone of the receptionist came over the speakers. It made everyone in the room flinch. The speakers weren’t used often anymore, only for emergencies or when teachers weren’t replying to their emails. There was that silence as everyone watched him get his bag and books together and leave the room. Everything he did a little bit louder and ear piercing than it needed to be.

Peter felt his phone buzz in his bag. After that interruption he knew that he couldn’t exactly risk it. He had left his watch next to his bed after he took it off over the weekend. He just leant over towards Ned a little before whispering, “I don't feel too great about this.” Ned just flung him a look before MJ flicked the back of his head. 

By the time they had all left the class he still hadn’t returned and everyone was starting to conspire. Their teacher had stopped trying to calm them during their task, so everyone had their own ideas. Some people were assuming had doctors appointment, others assumed he was being caught out on something. There was something rubbing in the back of Peters mind, he didn't want to think about it. So he didn't. He refused to, and it was working. It was a pretty good plan.

The rest of the day was okay, but there. Still looming was that vibe, that idea that something bad was going to happen. The idea that something was going to happen was bouncing around in his head. Putting him off for the rest of the day.

No one knew where Flash went.

——————

As soon as he woke up, there was a sense of joy in everything. He knew he would be flying back to New York today. He would be seeing his son today. He’d also be sorting out the problem that had been following his son for the past six months. It was going to be a good day.

_Tony Stark: You’re going to need to pick me up from the airport at 10_

_Happy Hogan: Sounds good boss. Am I telling the kid?_

_Tony Stark: Nope. It’s a surprise, only Pep knows_

_Tony Stark: I’m picking him up from school later too._

_Happy Hogan: I assumed, I’ll be there for 10._

_Tony Stark: Thank you Happy._

A large weight was lifted off his chest. He knew that if he had said no one of the team could have done it, but he wanted that as a surprise too. He knew how crap they are at keeping secrets. The only decent one was Nat and she was an ex assassin. Even Clint, who was also an ex assassin, was shockingly awful at it. It was something that he couldn’t believe sometimes but it was something he could also expect. Their excitement gets over them and they can’t keep it in.

The Avengers are children.

——————

According to Friday, Peter had not looked at his phone since his second lesson where it was a quick glance. He hadn’t seen his message to his son went unseen. There was a little bit of his heart that sunk but he knew logically that his kid was being smart and focusing on his classes even though he didn't have to be there, it was always good to keep the appearance up. He had already made the decision that he was going to surprise his kid after a week.

Thats why he was currently sat in the car Happy normally drives outside of his school. He had his ‘incognito’ get up with him, the basic sunglasses and a cap and he wasn’t in a suit, he had changed into what would be classed as ‘garage clothes’ to the outside world. Yet it was just Tony, not Tony Stark, not Ironman. Just Tony. Meaning he was there in a pair of dark washed jeans and a well worn jumper. It was what he would wear when he would come to school events, but more importantly. It was him.

He was seated in the car waiting for the final bell to ring. From the outside he looked like every other dad waiting for his son, hopefully no-one would recognise him. It wouldn't be the best thing to happen at all. The final bell rang and he was now waiting for the sea of teenagers that would be flocking out of the double doors.

It took a couple of minutes before the three teens he knew very well came walking out the doors. Peter in the middle of MJ and Ned, they all slowed down while walking to scan for his car. When they saw it each of their demeanours took on a brighter look. Peters face looked calmer, Ned looked a little more confident and MJ had a small smile pushing at her lips, she was looking between the car and the two boys in front of her, a small amount of adoration on her face. Not that she’d willingly tell them that anytime soon. That made Tony to snort before he got out of the car and walked around to the side where he would be able to greet them all.

He watched as MJ was the only one to notice. She made eye contact with him and gave him the softest smile she’d ever received from the girl. Peter and Ned were in deep conversation about something or other, each talking animatedly using their hands. Rambling with each other. They were almost at the car when they both finally looked up, Ned had a hint of surprise on his face but Peter. He just looked at his dad with tears building in his eyes. Immediately ditching his friends he ran the left over distance to his dad.

“Holy shit.”

“Language tesoro.” He lightly joked while bringing his sons head to his chest.

They looked at each other with adoration in their eyes. Everyone else melted onto background and they were just focused on each other.

“Dad? Does auntie Pep know you’re here?” He whispered while a wet chuckle came out.

“Not ready to face the wrath of your aunt i see.” Pushing a kiss against his sons forehead and starting his way around to the drivers side.

“Why else wouldn’t I help when you asked. She’s scary dad.”

Tony let out a laugh as he took off his had and glasses before he climbed into his seat. Deciding to ignore all the looks he got from students and parents alike. He wouldn’t often get out of the car when he picked his son up. The looks ranged from shock to awe for the father-son duo. He didn't care. He couldn’t afford to care. He had his son back with him and he couldn’t care less.

(He probably should have cared more about the photos that were taken. The intern cover story was starting to look even more flimsy with that interaction.)

——————

Their drive home was full of smiles and laughs. Peter wiping his tears and everything that had happened basically forgotten. He didn't care, he was just over the moon that he was sat with his dad. He thought he would have to go another week without seeing him, yet.

Here he was.

He found out that his dad would be there now. The rest of the meetings he’d be able to take as a conference calls in his office. This past week was tough on them both and the events didn’t need to be repeated. He picked his phone up from his bag and saw a single message.

_Iron father: I love you. Have a good day_

“I love you too dad.” He looked up from where he was sat next to him. A smile spreading on both of their faces.

“Making your old man soft?” Peter just snorted.

“You just willingly called yourself old.” His father placed his hand just above where the arc reactor used to sit.

“Don’t go telling platypus. He’ll never let he live it down.” Little did he know that his son had already sent the message.

Once they got him they made sure Friday wouldn’t let anyone in the elevator as to minimise interruptions. Under the lighting of the penthouse Tony could see hoe his son really looked. His black eye still fading, the slight yellow and green around the outside of his eye. Hiding the exhaustion that was evident on his other eye.

“Mio figilo, look at you.” He had his sons head cradled in his hands, his thumb brushing gently against the bruise.

“Papa-”

“No more excuses, we’re going to deal with this together. These physical scars will heal, they’ll disappear with time. Your mental ones, they’re like paper cuts. You wont realise they’re there until its too late and you’re in more pain than you need to be.” Peter shook off his dads hands and pushed himself into his dads chest. Gaining strength from him to talk properly about what was happening.

“... He was pulled out of class earlier too. No one had seen him for the rest of the day.” He finished his story of the last few months. Covering everything from how it started to Wednesday and the issues that had led to him sobbing in Peppers arms, then finally talking more about what happened on Thursday. It was a longer story but they were okay to sit there, drawing strength from each other to carry on.

“That may have been me.” He said sheepishly. “I may have emailed your principal... and i may have mentioned something. I may have asked if he could suspend him and he may be suspended until Wednesday.” He said it all while playing with his sons hair.

“What?” He looked up at his dad with some disbelief on his face. The relief hidden by said disbelief.

“I thought it would just give you some time to talk about it and for us to talk about what was going to happen!” He couldn’t understand the faces his son was pulling at him, the open mouth and no words coming out face the idea of anger.

“No-no. Thank you. Thank you.” His voice cracked at the end. He couldn’t really believe it. They spent more time together before they had to talk about what was going to happen. It was time to heal, he wouldn’t allow his son to push back his emotions till it was too late. He wouldn’t allow him to not accept it. He was raised with the belief that ‘Stark men don’t cry’ and that ‘Stark men are made of iron’. He wouldn't allow those statements that ruled his life to rule his sons.

Stark men may not be made out of iron and they may cry. But fuck are they strong, the courage they hold will never be rebuked.

——————

They had spent the rest of their afternoon together on the couch. It was something that they had both wanted to do since Tony left. Some may call it an unhealthy bond -which it probably is- but they had each other, they needed to keep each other close. Tony started talking to him in Italian, it was both of their comfort languages, certain things come from those closest to them.

“La mia patata.” He just murmured into the boys hair. It caused Peter to laugh. “What is it?” He wasn’t to sure why his son was laughing.

“I’m sorry- i know Nona used to call you that. But why a potato?” His son was laughing against his chest.

“Its an Italian thing.” He sniffed.

“But why? It doesn’t make any sense.” Peter was still laughing, the sound was joy to the mans heart.

“Shhhh my little potato, it makes perfect sense to me.” Now Tony was smiling too, the laugh building in his chest. 

“Are you calling me a potato?” His laugh was so contagious.

“No-i?” He just sighed with a grin showing on his face. “Kid?” He watched his son crane his head up at him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too dad.”

There was a sweet atmosphere in the room. It was nice. The events of the day and the week was something they would have to talk about but for now being in each others company was enough.

Everyone knew that Peter held his dad around his finger. At the same tome he would always hoke his dad in the highest respect, he would always look up to him and he would always be his closest friend. Tony wasn't afraid to show his love for his son either. They had a lot ahead of them, mainly the true identity of who his son was but, these Starks didn’t not cry. They were proud of that fact.

———

“ _I let MJ borrow your copy of The Great Gatsby.”_

_“Oh you did?”_

_“Mmhmm, you haven’t read it. She wanted to. It made sense.”_

_“Yeah yeah, tell your girlfriend shes welcome to the bookshelves at anytime.”_

_“Wha- shes not my girlfriend!”_

_“Really? Because i think the photos i have say otherwise.”_

_“Photos?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( my child is all grown up. I may have a lot more planned and i also may have no internet right now so i am writing a lot more than usual so... each dark cloud has a silver lining. Ill make sure to properly edit this soon. 
> 
> Ive had the final part of this chapter planned and written in my notes since i started this, a pour little potato <3
> 
> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and comments with each chapter, they made me smile and yall are so mf awesome. Have a wonderful day/night/afternoon everyone :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone :D honestly febuwhump is draining me so here’s some fluff for everyone (maybe)


End file.
